


The Girl Who Couldn't Return

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl seeks shelter from the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Couldn't Return

There once was a girl.

About seventeen, lived in the woods.

Her life was peaceful and always started with a breeze.

She loved her life.

She had lived here since summer,

When the flowers still remained.

But today there was a stronger breeze.

The smell of salt was on the air.

Little drops of rain foretold of

The coming drenching pour.

She was frightened.

Where would she go? A Cave?

No. There were none in the

Wood, or the one next.

Her only option was to rejoin the other humans

In the closest town.

When she reached it, the rain

Had begun, and she was soaked.

She knocked upon the door and a man answered.

Her mouth opened but no sound emerged.

She had lost her human voice long ago

With the passing season in the breeze.

Seeing her dampness the man allowed her in.

At first light she left,

Knowing now that this was no longer

A place where she could return.


End file.
